Strange Visitor
History Origin Sharon Vance was once a childhood friend of Clark Kent in the town of Smallville. During the battle between Kismet and Dominus, a lightning strike struck the plane that Vance was on at the time. She was transformed as a result into a being of pure electromagnetic energy and struggled with her now superhuman abilities as she was not a being of energy. Vance was later drawn to the scientific laboratories of Professor Emil Hamilton in order to enlist his aid as tests had shown that her energy field was slowly dissolving. Using the phase suit that he had created for Superman when the Kryptonian was transform into an energy based being, Vance was given a physical form thanks to the containment suit. Now given a solid form, Vance suffered from the fact that her memories were now weak to the point that she was not entirely sure who she was at the time. During her initial adventures, she was given the name of Strange Visitor by the people of Metropolis and she became another in a long line of superheroes that defended the city. Strange Visitor After stopping the crime of a two bit villain known as the Dome and his Neomen, the Strange Visitor learnt that her powers were affected by her emotional state which was a disturbing thought as she could potentially unwittingly harm innocent bystanders. Furthermore, when she was angry or in grief, her powers threatened to surge and overwhelm her containment suit which was barely able to handle the great energies she was able to generate. Furthermore, if the suit had failed, she would lose her physical form and her energy would eventually dissipate. At some point, she battled the Parasite who absorbed part of her power but she managed to engage in a life threatening maneuver that saved her from the villains attack. She latter overrided the Parasite's powers and get her abilities back and in the process regained her memories such as remembering the fact that Clark Kent had saved her in the past during the incident involving Kismet. In the aftermath, she managed to stabilize her powers which allowd her to become a superhero in hero in her own city. Her superhero career saw her battling the likes of Gorilla Grodd though she was accused at one point of simply fighting a monkey. She was one of many heroes that were involved in fighting against the threat posed by Imperiex. Sharon Vance gave her life in defeating this foe by using all her powers in conjunction with Superman to crack the cosmic beings armor as well as drian his energy. She died in the process by managed to give Superman the opportunity to defeat Imperiex and save the universe. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Living Energy' : being a creature of pure electromagnetic energy, Strange Visitor could easily levitate trains over destroyed tracks, destroy enemy invaders with a powerful electromagnetic pulse and even absorb powers from others. Abilites *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Sharon_Vance_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/strange-visitor/29-12998 Category:Allies